


The Judgment of Nijimura

by Red_Crow



Series: NijiAka Multiverse [1]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, The Iliad - Homer
Genre: Aphrodite!Kise, Athena!Midorima, Crossover, Helen!Akashi, Hera!Momoi, Judgement of Paris, Kinda, M/M, Menelaus!Aomine, Mythology!NijiAka, Paris!Nijimura, aoaka - Freeform, before Iliad, nijiaka - Freeform, not really - Freeform, these tags mean nothing to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 22:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16503497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Crow/pseuds/Red_Crow
Summary: Nijimura was minding his own, enjoying the life as a bachelor prince of Troy, but after meeting some gods he sailing off to Sparta to retrieve that for which he has longed for-the Queen of Sparta with the love god's blessing.The Judgement of Paris (When Paris decides to get him some Spartan Queen) but with KNB characters.





	The Judgment of Nijimura

**Author's Note:**

> Nijimura is a bit more Paris like then I wanted. And TBH I couldn't find much info on this part of the myth.

Nijimura had been sitting on a hill under a large popular tree watching his father’s flocks. He was a prince, but here he was in the humble fields. His father had fifty sons, not all of them could be living the high life in the city, not to mention, he was definitely not his father, Priam’s favorite, that belong to Hector. Hector was a great hero and the whole city of Troy loved him, Nijimura was seen more as a beautiful man who couldn’t stay away from the women of the city, he flirted all day and all night with the dozens of women hopping to be made his wife, but none of them seemed worth it. None of their beauty could capture his attention (and if were honest that is the only thing that mattered in ancient Greece when picking out a wife.).  

He felt so alone, but he could not marry someone who was so dull, he wanted someone as blessed as he was that he could look forward going home to.

Nijimura complicated this and the fight his bull had lost to Ares, the immortal god of war. He was glad to be done with the god and felt no remorse in his lost battle, he was glad to be done interacting with the god and hoped to never be at risk of seeing them again.

As Nijimura looked over the flocks two beautiful men and a woman approached him. All of them were dressed in fine fabrics and laced with gold. Their faces shone like moons and they moved with such grace there was no way that they were human. The three beautiful specimens appeared to be bickering amongst each other, with one holding a golden apple that they all seemed to be fighting over.

The three finally stopped in front of him, they were so gorgeous that Nijimura couldn’t get his mouth to open to even give a pick-up line he had been practicing for hours sitting there looking after the fluffy white blobs. If fact, he couldn’t even move his limbs to get up.

The three finally stopped arguing amongst themselves and looked down at Nijimura.

“Ah here he is.” A blonde one said to the other.

“I see, you were quite right in your assessment.” The others agreed.

Then the one in the middle with baby pink hair spoke up,” Mortal, I am Momoi, the queen of the gods, goddess of marriage, children, and royalty.”

The blonde man then spoke up,” I am Kise, the god of love.”

“And I,” the last, a green haired man, who seemed more uncomfortable being here than the others, “am Midorima, God of wisdom, war and the crafts.”

Momoi spoke up, “You, Nijimura of Troy, have been chosen to judge use three goddess for the prize of this golden apple.” She then handed him the apple, on it was inscribed in Greek, the words “the most beautiful”.

“Oh, great gods, how could I, a mere mortal, ever judge three perfect beings?” Nijimura cried out, not really knowing what else to say in the presence of such beautiful glory. Really how could he decide?

“You are the most beautiful masculine man on Earth, logically beauty recognizes beauty, and therefore you must choose.” Midorima responded. “That and you showed fairness to Ares who won against your bull, giving up the prize with no hesitation, so we expect you to be fair in this also.”

“Of course, we can give you some time to decide, this is a very important decision after all.” Kise added with a glint in his eyes. The other gods nodded, all smirking at each other.

“Then tomorrow at dawn we shall all met back up for the decision.” Momoi declared and the gods all left.

Not long however, Nijimura had chased a sheep up a hill, only to find it perched on top of the lap of the Queen of the Gods.

“Hello Mortal. I know it is hard for your finite mind to pick from our infinite beauty, but I could make the choice easier, I am the queen of heaven and of royalty, if you pick me, I could make you rich and give you all of this continent as your Kingdom.” She purred out. Nijimura was greatly swayed by her words. He could finally show his good for nothing father that he was worth something.

Before he could respond though, the goddess was gone. He grabbed the run-away sheep and began to make his way to the bottom. There was a cave, and a voice called out to him from the cave. Nijimura recognizing the voice of the god walked into the cave where Midorima was waiting him.

“Nijimura I know that Momoi has offered you many great lands, and that these will impress the people of Troy and your father, but they will still not love you. For you did not gain these on your own but were given them by a goddess, they will say that you are weak and will not amount to much. I offer you, however, the wisdom and battle prowess for you to stand on your own two feet and gain all of your lands through your own hands. Then your father and all of Troy will be impressed.” Nijimura may not have been the smartest prince of Troy, but even he could see the logic here and her offer seemed more tempting then that of Momoi.

But once again, before he could respond, the god had disappeared.

Nijimura then left the cave and went back to his fields and to the spot on the hill where he watched them. The sun was starting to set on the land, and when he reached the top of the hill he saw the beautiful god Kise laughing and running around the sheep. The light caught on hair and the sunset made his eyes glow.

“There you are prince of Troy!” He called out. Nijimura made the rest of the way towards the god of love.

“I see in your heart, you do not plan on choosing me, but wait till you hear what I have to offer you before you make your choice.”

“Beautiful god, I do not think you could offer anything to rival what I have already been offered.”

The God stopped playing and walked over with a smile and twinkle in his eyes, “That is where you are wrong. I know what they offered you, just as they know what I will offer you. I offer you which you greatly desire, I offer you the love of the most beautiful mortal in the world.”

“I thought you said that I was the most beautiful mortal.”

“No, that is not what we said, we said you were the most beautiful masculine man living on earth.”

“Then you offer me the most beautiful woman?”

“No, not quite.” Kise responded with a small giggle. Nijimura knitted his eyebrows in confusion.

“Then who, o holy one.”

“I will give you the love of Akashi of Sparta, the most beautiful of _feminine_ men. The wife of Aomine.”

“Ha, and what good is some married beautiful man to me? What will he be able to provide?” Nijimura scoffed, of course he heard of the beauty of Akashi of Sparta, everyone had, but what did it matter to him. He needed someone who would leave him heirs.

Kise seemed almost frustrated, but no willing to give up on getting her prize so soon he responded, “Akashi is called the Queen of Sparta for a reason, he was raised practically as a girl, and even has a daughter he cares for, and for the fact that he is married, that it little enough to overcome, a minor detail.”

“A daughter? Through a concubine?”

Kise just shrugged, “Either way, is it not someone of equal beauty you long to make your wife, is that not what you have been searching for? Akashi is all of that, and a queen who knows all womanly duties, and is also the child of the great Zeus, who would protect him and his lover.”

Kise did have a point here, by marrying someone of Zeus’ line, he could also write himself into history and get better placement in the underworld. The god also said he was raised as a female, and could run a household, raise a child, and not to mention his renowned beauty. Nijimura had longed to hold someone who was as beautiful as he was, and bringing the queen to Troy would make everyone, including his brother and father, jealous. Nijimura didn’t think that Kise could pose a good offer but he was mistaken. Nijimura did not even look around to know that the love god had left.

The next morning Nijimura sat upon the top of the hill and waited for the gods to appear. They did as Dawn awoke. He was startles with their sudden appearance beside him, but not really surprised.

“Nijimura, Prince of Troy, I hope you have come to fair conclusion to the winner of the competition.” Momoi announced looking smug, thinking she won, but the other gods also had a similar expression. “Who do you choose as the most beautiful?”

Nijimura stood and addressed the gods, “My fair immortals, you must not be mad at me and my assessment, but to me Love is the most beautiful thing, and therefore Kise wins the apple.”

Kise jumped and ran up to grab the golden apple from Nijimura’s hand. The other immortals looked upset at the outcome and did not accept his choice and left grumbling.

“Troy will not be in our favor Prince.” Momoi shouted as they left.

“You have chosen wisely my prince, and I shall not abandon you, you shall have your prize.” Kise giggled.

Not long after, they had gotten a boat and a crew who was willing to take Nijimura across the sea to the city of Sparta under the pretense that it was for exploration and diplomacy with the Greeks. They made it across the sea swiftly to the city of Sparta. And when it was announced that a Prince of Troy had come to the city, he was accepted into the house of Aomine, the king of Sparta. He was a strong and rich man known throughout the land for his ruthlessness, but he was a rude and a man who enjoyed earning glory for himself, fighting for himself and little else.

Nijimura was welcomed into the house by the staff and made his way into the throne room. There sat Aomine, and his wife, Akashi. Nijimura’s eyes caught on the beauty of the Queen, he had bright red hair and soft crimson eyes that blazed in dull hall, his skin was as if it was carved from pure marble- a beauty to rival the gods themselves. He stood there with his daughter. The young girl clung to Akashi when he entered, but he just gently pushed her off and back into a proper stance for meeting guest.

“Welcome to Sparta, Prince Nijimura of Troy.” Aomine greeted him.

“I am glad to make your acquaintance Aomine King of Sparta.” He responded. After telling tales to each other and explaining why he was here, he was provided with a place to stay for his time in Sparta, for him and his men.

At dinner there was a feast held in his honor, and they all drank and ate. But the entire time Nijimura could not take his eyes off of Akashi. He moved so gracefully.

“I see your very interested in my wife Akashi.” Aomine appeared next to him.

“Why yes, he is truly beautiful. How did you manage to become so lucky?” He asked.

“Gods knows why. He was allowed to choose and for some reason he chooses me, people say it’s because of my money, but I don’t mind for a beauty like that.” They both let out a laugh. “Have a wife of your own?” he asked after a few more drinks.

“No, I do not. I hope to be lucky as you!”

“Ha! I bet you do!” and they feasted late into the night. After a while they were all went off to bed, but Nijimura had gotten a little too into the festivities, and Akashi ordered a few men to take him to his room and led the way. When he was placed down, the guards left, but Akashi stood over him and looked on him for a moment.

Nijimura had no control over his mouth, “My queen, you are the most beautiful creature to grace this planet, you are even more lovely then the gods, and I would know I have seen them.”

Akashi scowled and started to walk out of the room, “Do not disrespect the immortals so, or it will come back to haunt you.” He said before leaving the room.

The next morning, he awoke for breakfast, to find it to much later in the day then he had intended to awaken. He went down to find some food but most of it had been eaten, and the servants were working on creating lunch. He was just about to give up on breakfast when Akashi spotted him and came over.

“Can I help you sir?” He asked in a voice like warm honey.

“I was attempting to find some breakfast it seems as though it has all been put away.”

“True, however there is some bread here in the back. I’ll go and retrieve it.” Akashi went to go get the bread, but Nijimura followed to the displeasure of the kitchen staff as he almost knocked over several bowels and got in the way of a young serving girl who spilled some sort of stew onto the floor. He apologized and attempted to help but Akashi took him by the hand and led him away saying, “I do not believe they need any further help from you, Prince of Troy.”

When they got to the bread, Akashi grabbed a small loaf of fresh bread and handed it to him without so much of a word. He ate quickly, and Akashi left him as soon as he could without being rude.

Nijimura later went out hunting with Aomine and shot a large boar for their dinner. When they returned Aomine sung of his great archery skills and Nijimura was flattered, but Akashi didn’t even lift an eyebrow, he was calmly composed as he brought in the boar and got the staff on it so that they could cook it as soon as possible.

Dinner was relatively calm, tales were told from all over the world between the prince and the king and those that had gathered there. They all went to their separate rooms for the evening, still feeling the effects from the night before.

Nijimura walked around the castle instead, wondering how he was to bring Akashi back to Troy with him. He made plans to attempt to woo him the next day, but then Kise appeared to him.

“Nijimura, how is your romance coming along?” the god asked.

“To tell you the truth, it isn’t.” he replied, sighing.

“O, I’m sure he will come along, especially with some help from me. Here take this potion and put it in his food, and he will surely fall in love with you.” Kise gave him a small glass vile with a clear liquid swishing inside. Nijimura nodded and the god disappeared.

The next morning, Nijimura spotted Akashi walking around a garden. He quickly plucked an apple and put the potion that Kise had given to him onto it. He then called out to Akashi and tossed the apple to him. However, Akashi did not even attempt to catch the apple but instead dodged it, and then proceeded to scowl at him, but even then, his beauty shone through.

“Prince of Troy, why do you throw fruit at me?”

“I thought that you might be hungry, and it was the most beautiful fruit for the most beautiful man.” Akashi frowned softened.

“Then you must be unaware that in Greece, that if I had caught your apple, then I would be accepting your proposal to marry you. Now you have gone and wasted a perfectly fine apple.” There was a glint of amusement in his eyes. Nijimura just blushed, not knowing how else to respond. Akashi moved past him but continued to stroll around the garden. In a moment Nijimura followed him. He made small talk, talking about the weather, how lovely the house was, the difference between Greece and Troy and how beautiful his daughter was.

“So, is she yours? Or your husband’s?” Nijimura asked.

Akashi hid his face in the leaves in a nearby tree, saying, “Both, our daughter is by blood both of ours.”

Before Nijimura could ask Akashi how, he turned around, “It is about time for lunch, do you not think so?” Nijimura found himself hungry and realized that they had been talking all morning. Akashi smiled warmly. “It was nice to talk to you son of Priam.” Before he opened the door and moved through it like silk on the wind.

Nijimura followed him through and stole every glance he could at Akashi that Aomine couldn’t see. He was starting to fall hard for the beautiful, graceful, and mysterious man that was the Queen of Sparta.

After lunch Nijimura didn’t know what to do and went back to the garden and sat in the shade of a tree, staring out into the sky and across the amazing garden. Later he was awoken by a soft laughter, his eyes fluttered open to see Akashi above him smiling.

“If you were tired, why did you not simply go back into your room?”

“I wanted to think.” Akashi sat next to him in the grass so softly, that he didn’t hear anything change.

“Hum, and what were you thinking about?”

“You.”

“Oh.” They sat there in silence for a while enjoying the breeze. Akashi was staring at Nijimura openly, something he had not done.

“You are the most beautiful man I have ever seen.” Akashi eventually said.

“I could say the same thing to you.” Nijimura replied finally turning to meet his gaze. Akashi soon broke the gaze. His daughter then came tumbling through the bushes towards her mother and landed in his lap.

“You never said how you were able to have a child.”

“Your right.” At first, he didn’t try to explain, but as the subject didn’t change and the atmosphere became tenser. “You have heard that I am the son of Zeus correct? Well it seems that somehow, through him, I am able to reproduce.” Nijimura’s eyes went wide at the emission, and Akashi avoided his eye contact as much as possible.

“That’s amazing.” Was all that Nijimura could say.

Akashi fixed him with a dark look, but then seeing that he was serious his expression softened, “most people find it disgusting, unnatural.” Nijimura shook his head and was about to respond, but then Aomine can along the path, saw them, and came up to them.

“So this is where you have been Akashi. I expected to see you on the loom, not lounging with our foreign prince.”

Akashi wordlessly got up and went into the large house. Aomine turned towards Nijimura eyeing him wearily.

“So, Prince of Troy, when do you expect to leave my ports?” He asked in a tighter voice.

“Oh, I believe it should not be long now.” Nijimura replied, Aomine apparently did not like the way Nijimura said the sentence, for he gave a small frown.

“Yes, you should continue your journey.” He nodded and left.

That night at dinner Akashi boldly came and eat part of his meal besides Nijimura. He greatly enjoyed the company of the queen and in his obsession with Akashi, he didn’t notice the hard look that Aomine gave him from across the room.

Nijimura had been going back to his room that night, light on his feast. He was progressing well with Akashi, and he didn’t even have to thank Kise.

While he was strolling through the house, he overheard an argument from a room, one of the voices sounded like Akashi, and he went over to listen.

“I am perfectly capable to handling myself, you forget I am still a man.”

“That is where you are wrong, you were brought here to act as a woman, so that is how you will act.” Aomine’s voice boomed. It then sounded like Akashi was going to say something more, but a hard-smacking sound silenced him.

“You are not to see that Trojan again, understand?!” he commanded. Nijimura ran from the door as quickly and quietly as he could before he could hear any further response, he went down the hall and hide into a room not far off. Not long afterwards, Aomine barged out of the room. He stormed down the hall past the room Nijimura had hidden himself in.

Nijimura slowly crept out and back to the room where the argument had taken place. He slowly opened the door and saw Akashi lying on the floor clothing strewn and tears running down his perfect cheeks making his eyes glow rimmed with same red that centered the large orbs.

Nijimura ran into the room and held Akashi, “What happened to you?”

Akashi quickly obtained his sobs, “You have to leave, if Aomine finds you here he will certainly kill you, he is already planning on forcing you out of Sparta tomorrow.”

“That is not what I asked, I asked what has happened to you.” Akashi gave him wide eyes.

“Why do you care about me? You must leave, for your own safety.”

“I am only concerned about your safety, in all honesty I only came to Sparta in hopes of meeting you and making you my wife.”

“Your wife? Surely you knew I was married already.”

“Yes, but the god Kise promised that I would have you.” Akashi seemed slightly scandalized by this.

“So, I am just a prize to you then?”

“No, maybe at first, but there is no way I could think that way now. You have captured my heart in every way.”

Akashi’s eyes crinkled with a watery smile. “And surely you do not want to stay with Aomine as your husband treating you as he does.” Akashi nodded.

“I will leave with you, back to Troy, but we must leave quickly, for Aomine was already suspecting you before now, surly he is looking for you.” Nijimura nodded and grabbed Akashi’s hand.

“then we must hurry and get the men ready.”

They ran down the halls where the Trojans were and quickly awoke them, telling them that they were leaving that very moment. The men in their confusion and adrenaline did not question why, but simply took everything they owned and rushed out down to the boats as discreetly as they could.

Just as Nijimura was leaving with Akashi in tow he heard Aomine shout out, he wanted Akashi and Nijimura found, they were both missing.

The two shared a look, Nijimura squeezed Akashi’s hand encouragingly and they fled from the palace into the city and then the harbor with everything that they could carry that belong to Akashi.

They quickly boarded the ship, and all of the Trojan men quickly made the ship ready to sail. They saw lanterns being lit in the palace, and could hear shouts, they noticed that Akashi has gone missing. In no time they were ready to push off, and Kise was there to give wind to the sails. With the help of the god on their side they were able to get to the sea before anyone had come down to the harbor.

Akashi looked longingly back on Sparta as the ships departed from the harbor, “Goodbye my home, my daughter and my friends.” And Nijimura came to pull him into an embrace, “I can’t help feeling this is only going to stir more trouble.” Akashi continued, and before he could say more, Nijimura gently placed his lips onto of Akashi’s stopping him from his train of thought.

“It is fine now my love, you do not have to think of Aomine or Greece again. You are now my wife, and I will not let anything happen to you," and they sailed back to Troy, Akashi’s new home.

**Author's Note:**

> So I was working on the Mind Breaker's Tale I swear, but, this idea came and it wouldn't go away. RIP MBT. I was also wondering if I should do more of these, myth and KNB fusions?  
> Also Zeus did swallow Metis gaining some reproductive ability from her, so Akashi having kids work.  
> PS: I made my own pantheon of gods-tell me what you think:  
> Kuroko: Hestia  
> Kagami: Apollo  
> Kise: Aphrodite  
> Midorima: Athena  
> Takao: Hermes  
> Aomine: Poseidon  
> Satsuki: Hera  
> Himuro: Artemis  
> Murasakibara: Demeter  
> Akashi: Dionysus (only people who actually read the myths will understand why)  
> Mayuzami: Hades  
> Nijimura: Zeus  
> Haizaki: Ares


End file.
